Message delivery refers to the communication of messages between data communication devices. The messages may include e-mail, instant messages or exchanging documents between two or more data communication devices. Data communication devices generally include any computing device such as a personal computer, laptop, as well as facsimile machines, personal digital assistants or other mobile communication devices. The data communication may be “wireless” or “wired”.
E-mail messages, and particularly wireless e-mail messages, are one of the more popular forms of data communication. E-mail messages are usually sent to more than one recipient. In order to enter multiple recipients, the sender manually inputs the name of each recipient in the “TO”, “CC” or “BCC” address fields of the e-mail message. However, entering multiple recipients, especially for emails that are sent to a large number of recipients, may be a slow and cumbersome task if the user is required to type all of or a portion of the recipient's name.